villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Kefka Palazzo
Died with Honor or Disgrace I see that there have been disagreements on whether Kefka died with honor or disgrace. The talk pages are used to have a friendly debate without the need of edit warring. So give your reasons why he died with honor or in disgrace. --DragonDude83 (talk) 14:02, April 22, 2015 (UTC) 1. He was the God of Magic so magic ceased to happen in the world regardless whether he accepted it or not so that isn't a good excuse. 2. In FF6 he made no insult, attempt to be spared, or anything he simply was silent as he died. 3. He is even on the page as an example of Dying with honor.Jester of chaos (talk) 14:12, April 22, 2015 (UTC) If you go on Youtube and type in Final Fantasy VI final boss, you can see the entire dialogue before the boss fight with Kefka and his defeat. Before the battle, Kefka just ranted about how lives were meaningless and that he wanted to destroy everything with his power, and proceeded to do so. He was then defeated and vanished without saying a word. There is no evidence showing that he did accept his fate. Let's look at a Final Fantasy villain that DID accept their fate: Queen Brahne. After Kuja turned against her and mortally wounded her using her own summoning, Brahne came to her senses after seeing Garnet, realized that everything she did was wrong, and crowned Garnet as queen in her last words. In no way did Kefka ever have second thoughts about what he did. He had one goal set in the end, which was to destroy the world, and was stopped period. Only way he would've died with honor is if he actually succeeded in doing do and killed himself in the process or if he wasn't killed by the heroes, but was killed by himself to stop his reign of terror, in which there are no facts to prove that. He was a successful villain, and he didn't die with disgrace, but he definitely did not die with honor. Jhyoo210 (talk) 09:02, January 12, 2016 (UTC) He could have died with honor another way: the heroes in their skills (as far as I know he hadn't) or simply accepting it generally with "I had it coming to me" (he doesn't say it) is just two example. I say died with honor as from what I hear most give a speech about how it's "impossible" or some other form often found in the villains loss and breakdown. That said you might very well be right in its neither in disgrace or honor and provided that others don't start a huge edit conflict I'll be fine with you removing it. Jester of chaos (talk) 13:05, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I can see that. It would make sense for either of those to happen, but we just can't see it. Maybe if they do a remake of the game, we might see something different. They would probably put in a lot more effort into the dialogue, especially during the World of Ruin. I did not like how they didn't use unique dialogue for each character, I thought the game creators got lazy in the end. Besides, you don't just rise to god status, receive the final blow, say "Ok" and then die just like that. Jhyoo210 (talk) 18:15, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Neither. He just died and that was it. Most villain die without honor or disgrace. Balthus Dire (talk) 19:04, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Wasn't it implied that he intended to take Terra with him to the grave when he died (since he knew about Terra's Esper heritage, and pretty clearly knew that if he died, magic and anything tied to magic dies with him)? I'm pretty sure that would have been reason enough to assume that he died in disgrace. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:18, January 18, 2016 (UTC) The thing is magic would disappear at that point no matter what though had he laughed or bragged that Terra was going with him then yes I could see dying in disgrace but all he does in his last moment was die without a word. Jester of chaos (talk) 14:31, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. Even if he knew that him getting destroyed would take Terra, espers, and magic with him, he didn't really use that as a tool to taunt the heroes or prolong his survival. Like I said, the video is up on Youtube. He mainly says stuff like, "All lives are meaningless," and "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" and then the heroes stopped him and then the end. There is nothing honorable about his death, but he didn't really die in disgrace either. Jhyoo210 (talk) 08:14, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Knight of Cerebus Status Kefka is introduced to be this to the entire series. The villains of the first five games didn't have very deep characterizations or motivations beyond being Evil Overlords who wanted to take over or destroy the world. Kefka had the same goal of world destruction/domination, but he was clearly having ''fun ''causing death and chaos along the way just because he could. And when it came time to execute his plan, he ''succeeded, ''making ''VI ''one of the few ''Final Fantasy ''games where the villains win, and the game picks up after the end in the dead husk of the world that Kefka resigns over, and the party tries to set things right. The series from what I can tell is full of serious threats and competent villains in general. Besides that it seems you are just quoting TV Tropes who has much less strict standards on them. It is for lighthearted media not serious, dark or plain action packed since they are meant to be taken seriously already. Jester of chaos (talk) 22:54, September 15, 2015 (UTC)